A Spark in the Dark
by ignotumvirtus
Summary: [AU: Master's Sun x Heirs crossover] Tae Gong Shil and CEO Joo Joong Won team up to uncover the mysterious CEO Choi Young Do's secrets. They find more than they bargained for: a ghost, a cafe, and a broken relationship. Will they be able to repair ruined hearts, send a ghost to the light, and save Joong Won's precious investments? Oneshot.


**Master's Sun x Heirs crossover. I've been wanting to do this since **_**forever. **_**But now that I'm done with it I think I was way to in over my head. What became of this, what's this story about, is it even decently written? I don't know and I no longer care… **_**aHaaaa.**_

* * *

Tae Gong Shil watched her boyfriend pace back and forth in his office, before he finally sat down and put his elbows up on the desk. Joo Joong Won caught her unabashedly staring through the glass doors and impatiently gestured her to come inside. Secretary Kim chuckled when he notices her getting up from her desk, and she tried not laugh with him.

Putting on a straight face, Gong Shil measured her steps as she walked inside. Her heels clicked on the floor in delayed staccato notes. She tried to hide her smile at Joong Won's apparent distress, clearing her throat and standing at attention once she reached his desk. Gong Shil stared straight ahead as she spoke, careful to keep her professional act and not stare at his long, narrow fingers.

"What is it, President?" she attempted in the most monotone voice she could muster. Joong Won glared at the obvious delight she found in him, hissing at her in retaliation.

"It's this moronic CEO from _Zeus,_" he snapped, slapping a pack of contracts down for emphasis. "This man, no _child_, is demanding that all investors report for a gigantic, _useless _meeting next week."

"Child?" Gong Shil questioned, confused. "I thought the CEO of _Zeus _was older than you. Dong Wook, correct?"

Joong Won shook his head, "No, Dong Wook is in jail for fraud. The company is still holding up because they are on extremely good relations with the _Jeguk _group. But the son just turned twenty-one, so by Dong Wook's plan of action if he were incapable of making decisions; his company goes to his son, Choi Young Do." Joong Won spat out the boy's name with obvious distaste, and even Gong Sil was shocked.

"Choi Young Do?" she repeated, fleeting images of the news passing through her mind. Intimate massage parlor scandals, club fights, engagement rumors galore, and at the center of it all was the most eligible and rebellious boy Gong Shil had ever seen on TV. She conjured up images of his bloodied face in sunglasses on the news and tried to match it with that of a dignified CEO like Joong Won. She imagined the workers of _Zeus _we're quite nervous. He could only be two things based off of what she knew about him. "He must be a total tyrant or useless chaebol," Gong Shil summarized.

Joong Won snorted, "The former. Trust me, it's the former." He slammed his hands on the desk, causing Gong Shil to jump. "This _bastard, _he's bringing us all together to make us prove our worth to him. And then," Joong Won swore, "he's going to publically fire certain investors and hire others. It's practically a circus."

"Are you worried about getting fired?" Gong Shil asked, suddenly realizing the gravity of the situation.

"Of course I am!" Joong Won shouted. "Dong Wook is, _was, _the most frustrating partner to do business with. We never cooperated enough for most of our projects to work out." Joong Won gritted his teeth, "But I have so much money invested in the ones that did manage to become a reality. If I get removed, Young Do will be the sole owner of those projects. I don't even get compensation for the investments I've already done."

"I don't see what I can do to help," Gong Shil sighed, coming over to his side of the desk and rubbing his shoulders comfortingly. Joong Won gave her his signature encouraging smile, the one that usually left dread in her stomach.

"He's cold-hearted for a reason, Tae Gong Shil," Joong Won explained slowly, grasping her shoulders firmly to make her listen closely. "I've been researching. His mother left his father when he was twelve. Three years later she died in a car accident. The funeral was paid in Choi Young Do's name. Supposedly he was the only from the _Zeus _group to attend the funeral. I think Kyung Ran - Choi Young Do's mother - is still holding her son close."

"How are you sure there's a ghost following him?" Gong Shil asked incredulously, raising a brow as she crossed her arms. "Did you have a ten-million dollar radar installed inside your brain too?"

"I'm serious!" Joong Won insisted. "His hands are cold to the touch, all the windows slammed open during our last meeting, and everyone agreed he smells like jasmines. But it's not the mixed-in-perfume kind nor is it fresh." Joong Won wrinkled his nose if still he still smelled it. "It's a sweetly sick aroma, as if he's been pressing jasmines into his shirt for years."

"So she's tormenting him now? Was she an abusive mother?" Gong Shil wondered, wincing when she thought of the horrible parents she's witnessed in her lifetime.

"Other way around. Dong Wook's the crazy one. There was a scandal about what was going on in the Choi manor, but it was shut down too quickly for a full investigation." Joong Won didn't look too sympathetic about the situation. "That's probably what messed the kid up. If we can butter him up a bit, I may be able to keep my investments."

"You want me to cure him of his heartache," Gong Shil deadpanned, slightly taken back by his greedy plans.

"Not in _that _sense," Joong Won clarified. "Just… Make him a bit more approachable. Human-like."

"He's not a monster!" Gong Shil snapped, feeling suddenly defensive for this Choi Young Do. She was always sympathetic to those who were a little off from the normal spectrum.

"Gong Shil, please," Joong Won pleaded. "I'm curious. There has to be something following him around, with the way his situation is. There has to be a way we can get into his heart and keep my money in my bank account. I believe you can do it, my Tae-yang." Gong Shil swallowed, feeling a bit disturbed by the fact he was so convincing to her.

"I'll come along for your next meeting then," she agreed grudgingly. Joong Won clasped his hands together, bowing his head slightly in thanks.

"Thank you," he gave her a sincere smile, which she almost melted into a when a sudden thought occurred.

"Aish, mother ghosts are the worst," Gong Shil moaned, burying her face in her hands. "They never leave you alone the minute they see their grown children doing something bad. This kid's entire life is bad!"

xXx

Gong Shil understood why they nicknamed Choi Young Do as the wolf of Seoul. His black orbs seemed to suck the air out of her lungs, and she clutched her purse as a sinister smile ripped across his face.

"Hello," he greeted simply, voice low with a raspy quality to it that made Gong Shil feel violated. He held out a hand for her to shake, though it felt like he was beckoning her. She blinked, raising hers hesitantly to take his.

Suddenly, she was no longer seeing Choi Young Do. Gong Sil jumped back in fright, taking in the figure that appeared behind him. A knot began to form in her abdomen.

An older woman with tired eyes and a strained smile stared at her with a single eye, the other side of her face encrusted with glass shards. Her head was tilted permanently from what must have been a neck injury. The ghost raised a blue tinted-arm to Gong Shil, the way Young Do had, except her hand fell at an unnatural angle, as if the wrist had been broken. Gong Shil grasped her memory for the articles she read on the Young Do's mother's death, matching the ghost's mangled face to the one in the pictures. In shock, Gong Shil backed up further, tripping in her heels and almost falling. Young Do's quick reflexes led her to his arms, his eyes widening with an understandable amount of surprise.

"Are you alright?"

_Are you alright? _

Both Young Do's and Kyung Ran's voices came to her simultaneously. Young Do held her by the elbows, his cool facade disappearing into curiosity. He wasn't concerned for her, just wondering what had given her such a scare. Still, she was captivated by his dark eyes and the harsh angles of his face; even the nauseating smell of jasmines was enticing to Gong Shil. She shook her head, reminding herself that the heir of _Zeus _was significantly younger than her. Joong Won took notice of her star struck state and became infuriated, snatching Gong Shil away from Choi Young Do before she could even react. The ghost, who Gong Shil could now confirm _was _Kyung Ran, vanished with a gust of cold air. Even Young Do pulled his suit jacket closer.

"The meeting's going to start," Joong Won spat, effectively ending the conversation as he lead Gong Shil away.

xXx

"I can't believe he's getting married in a week," Joong Won scowled at Young Do's figure, who was still greeting investors at the door. Gong Shil seated herself next to him at the conference table, trying to digest this information.

"He's getting married?" she questioned in disbelief. It was hard to imagine someone like Young Do settling down. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Kyung Ran's hands curl into fists. She looked miserable. Gong Shil again tried to imagine why Kyung Ran would be upset about her son's marriage. Joong Won snorted at her expression.

"Not _that _type of marriage," he corrected, flicking her forehead. "He's not romantic enough to be prone to such love stories. He's marrying some CEO's daughter. It's clear what the intention is there."

"I haven't heard of this," Gong Shi whined, upset that her tabloid researching had failed her. Regardless, a wave on understanding was beginning to rise in her.

"No one has. It's a secret among the people you see here," Joong Won indicated to the group of investors, "We were told to keep quiet about it. Supposedly there isn't even going to be a wedding. They're just going to sign the documents and call it a day. Some people even claimed Young Do's never even _seen _his bride."

"That's awful," Gong Shil covering her mouth in shock, glancing at Young Do sympathetically.

"Don't do that," Joong Won snapped, grabbing her chin so she looked back to him. "He doesn't deserve that kind of pity. He set this up himself. I can even bet there will be a divorce once Young Do gets what he wants."

"That's -," Gong Shil struggled to come up with a word.

_Heartless. _Kyung Ran's voice ran through her mind. She caught the ghost's gaze, who was staring back at her in despair. _He's not heartless, _Kyung Ran sounded as if she was just reassuring herself.

"Then where's his heart?" Gong Shil mumbled, feeling just as lost as the ghost. Kyung Ran looked up at the clock, frowning.

_He's going to lose it soon; _she answered, then looked Gong Shil straight in the eye. _Help him. Before it's too late. _Gong Shil shivered, but agreed silently to her request.

xXx

"No."

"B-But, President," Gong Shil pleaded, pouting in a way she knew would convince him otherwise. He turned away, coughing to disguise his flustered expression. Secretary Kim patiently held the car door open for the both of them, a smile growing on his face. He took too much pleasure in watching his boss and Gong Shil arguing like children.

The meeting had dragged on for Joong Won, but he didn't fail to notice Gong Shil quietly mumbling to herself at his side. She was clearly talking to a ghost, but her strange behavior gave some poor investor next to her quite the scare. When Young Do had gotten up to speak, Joong Won tapped Gong Shil's hand with his pen, sensitive to her ghost radar.

"Do you see his mother?" he whispered, leaning towards her. Gong Shil squirmed away in her seat, eyes glued to Young Do. Joong Won tried not to spite her for the distance she put between them, he knew she was doing it for her radar's sake only. Hopefully.

"Yes," she replied in a low voice, keeping her face turned to Young Do though she glanced at Joong Won briefly. "She's following behind him as he paces," she explained tilting her chin to the space behind Young Do's footsteps. Joong Won stupidly followed her gaze, only to find there was no one behind Young Do. Sometimes he really wished he could see what she did, just once. "She's fretting for him," Gong Shil relayed, giving a play by play of what was happening. "She keeps looking at the time." She paused. "I think he's late for something."

Sure enough, Young Do finally sat down after his speech, and asked the audience if there were any questions. He was noticeably looking at the clock instead of the investors. When, everyone's' hands went up, Young Do let out the smallest sigh, and nodded to the person closest to him. While they began to relay their dilemma, Young Do motioned subtlety to his secretary - discreet enough so no one registered the movement - and the secretary handed him a cell phone. Young Do leaned forward so his hands were hidden under the table, but Joong Won was close enough to see his fingers typing a text out. He sent it without proofreading, and then handed the phone back to the secretary in the same secretive manner.

"Ah, she's leaving," Gong Shil motioned to the empty air. Again, Joong Won dumbly glanced at the open space. He'd learn to get over himself, eventually. "We have to follow her. She wants us to," Gong Shil explained as she began gathering her belongings.

"Yah. Wait a moment. We can't just leave in the middle of the meeting," Joong Won pointed out. Tae Gong Shil stared back at him, uncomprehending.

"But we have to," she insisted. And then in her usual (or unusual) manner, she got out of her seat, and walked right out of the room. Everyone went silent in shock, and a panicked Joong Won scurried after her, struggling to close his briefcase on the way out.

That is how they ended up in the parking lot, arguing over their next move.

"No, it's too dangerous. We don't know where Young Do was planning to go after this. For all you know it could be the red light district," Joong Won snapped, throwing his briefcase in the car. He followed after it, promptly closing the door so Gong Shil would have to go around to the other side to get into car. Secretary Kim chortled at his immaturity, already moving to the opposite side. Gong Shil pouted and walked with him, jumping in to the seat after he opened the door for her.

"You can't go alone," Joong Won answered her silent question. He could read her face well enough by now. They pulled out of their parking space, but Secretary Kim stopped, unsure of where they were going. He looked at Gong Shil through the rear view mirror expectantly. Gong Shil frowned, poking at Joong Won shoulder so he would look at her. He resisted the urge to, still embarrassed from the meeting. She poked him again, and he rolled down the window in response. A spring breeze blew in, teasing his perfectly kept hair. Gong Shil stretched a hand to brush it away from his face. Joong Won sighed at her touch, turning away from the window but still avoiding her gaze.

"President," Gong Shil began, and Secretary Kim peered again at the rear view mirror, anticipating her win. "Kyung Ran-sshi promised me it's not a scary place."

"I've seen ghosts lead you to graveyards promising you it wouldn't be scary!" Joong Won finally looked at her, exasperated. He took a deep breath, fanning his face dramatically. "No, no. You can't go alone. That's final."

"But we _are _really going?" Gong Shil confirmed excitedly. Joong Won sighed, nodding in submission and then gesturing to Secretary Kim.

"Give him the directions. And leave me alone for now. I need to prepare myself for the worst," he replied. Gong Shil squealed, reaching across the seat to throw her arms around him.

"Thank you, thank you!" she laughed, kissing his cheek. Secretary Kim watched the smallest smile appear on Joong Won's face before it disappeared into a scowl.

"Yah! I need to rest! Give Secretary Kim the directions already!" he ordered, pushing her to the other side of the car.

Halfway to their destination, Secretary Kim noticed that their hands were still intertwined.

xXx

Kyung Ran led them to a small cafe, where the entrance was tucked into a small alleyway in a busy shopping district. The space was incredibly small, yet the floor to floor-to-ceiling wall and pastel-colored decor gave the impression that it was larger. There was a fairly long line to the cash register, where desserts were lined up in a glass refrigerator, so guests could view the pastries and cakes before ordering. Behind the counter a group of baristas were working hard to fill out drinks for the takeout orders. Waitresses jogged back and forth between tables and the cash register's counter, most of them being female, college-looking students.

"I ran this address by our investigators," Joong Won whispered as they waited in line to be seated. "This was the only property Kyung Ran owned before marrying Dong Wook and it was the only place she had left after the divorce. Her bills have been sent to this address until her death. She must have lived upstairs, judging by the structure of the building." Joong Won paused, allowing Gong Shil to mull it over.

"Who's in charge now?" Gong Shil wondered. Joong Won nodded to an older woman who was seating new customers.

"Her probably."

Despite her age, the older woman quickly came up to them when she noticed Gong Shil and Joong Won waiting by the front desk.

"Hello, table for two?" she asked kindly. Joong Won nodded, adjusting his grip on Gong Shil's hand. The woman smiled softly when she noticed the subtle movement, leading them to a table by the window. "Let me get you a waitress," she suggested them when they were seated. Her soft expression morphed into that of an annoyed boss when she turned around in search of a free employee.

"Cha Eun Sang!" she shouted to a small girl who was serving another table. The girl couldn't be older than twenty-five. "How many tables are you serving right now?" The ajumma's voice was surprisingly strong and authoritative when speaking to her employees. Joong Won smirked at the efficient business she was running, and Gong Shil could tell he was impressed by her.

The girl, Eun Sang, quickly responded, "Just this one. I walked in a little late. I'm sorry for being tardy. I promise - "

"Just get to serving this one when you're finished with them," the older woman ordered, tapping their table insistently. With that, she stalked back to the front desk to seat more customers. Eun Sang, strutted up to them and rested her elbow on the table, jutting her hip out to rest the serving tray on. She looked more at ease now that the older woman was no longer glaring daggers at her. Gong Shil shivered, suddenly feeling Kyung Ran's presence right behind her. Kyung Ran reached out for Eun Sang, but her hand passed through Eun Sang's wrist.

"Don't worry about Manager Yoon Ji," Eun Sang motioned with her chin to the front desk. She rolled the sleeves of her blouse down, unconsciously feeling the cold of Kyung Ran's presence near her. "She's been this way since the other co-manager passed away," Eun Sang pointed to the area directly outside their window, where a small garden was being kept. Gong Shil noticed a plaque in the center, and strained her eyes in trying to make sense of the words on it.

"Is that in dedication to the late manager?" Joong Won questioned, jutting a thumb out to the garden. Eun Sang nodded, righting herself.

"Yes. Kyung Ran, may she rest well, opened this shop with Yoon Ji back when I was a toddler. I've always wanted to work here since then, so they gave me a job back when I was still in high school," Eun Sang laughed suddenly. "Nothing much has changed since," she explained, pointing to herself. "I'm still waitressing here, though I have other jobs." She smiled fondly at the setting.

"It does seem to have an addictive atmosphere," Gong Shil agreed.

"I'm leaving soon though," Eun Sang sighed, shaking her head sadly. "I'll be out of Korea by tonight. I'm going to study abroad." She grinned proudly, as if waiting for praise.

"That's incredible," Gong Shil congratulated. "I traveled abroad to study once. It was life changing for me." She smiled, taking Joong Won's hand across the table. He wasn't focused on her though.

"It is an addictive atmosphere," he muttered, sounding suspicious. "It must be something to have senior employees still working here and a variety of customers," he added, annoyingly business-minded. Gong Shil kicked his shin under the table, but he continued despite the injury. "Families, friends, couples. They all seem to like this place," Joong Won stated, eyes scanning the room carefully. His gaze fell to the baristas at the back counter. "Those machines," he pointed to the coffee makers and other assortments of technology Gong Shil couldn't recognize. "Those are extremely expensive and advanced instruments. This quaint shop can even afford those?" He raised a brow suspiciously at Eun Sang, who swallowed at the implied accusation. Gong Shil was about to interrupt his interrogation when Kyung Ran backed away from Eun Sang and nodded excitedly at Joong Won, as if urging him to continue. Gong Shil fell back in her seat, letting the scene play out before her.

"And the uniforms," Joong Won continued, this time eyeing the white button down and black slacks Eun Sang wore. "Simple, yet I know that type of stitch. That's a high-end American brand, isn't it?"

"Y-Yes," Eun Sang stuttered, looking defensive. "What of it?"

"Nothing," Joong Won backed off suddenly, relaxing in his seat and crossing his ankles. He tilted his head in an innocent fashion. "I was just taking everything into account. I am a businessman after all. I like seeing how other businesses are run."

"And have you come to a conclusion?" Eun Sang questioned, more irritated than worried at this point.

"Yes," he answered. Then he leaned forward, making sure Eun Sang kept eye contact with him. "I have decided," he pause for effect, "that the food here must be truly excellent. And I would like a menu to confirm my suspicion." Joong Won smiled then, making Eun Sang laugh in relief. Gong Shil recognized his insincerity because he was smiling with his teeth. Eun Sang obviously didn't notice this miniscule detail, so she gladly handed them menus and took their drink order before happily bounding off to serve other tables. Kyung Ran followed behind Eun Sang, leaving Gong Shil baffled. Why was Kyung Ran sticking to Eun Sang with the same expression she gave her son? Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Gong Shil opened a menu so her face would remain hidden. She leaned forward and peered over it to catch Joong Won's gaze.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, intrigued by the light of knowledge in his eyes. Joong Won grinned, nodding above his menu to the baristas again.

"This place isn't just owned by Manager Yoon Ji," he told her in a cryptic tone when she turned back to him. Joong Won made sure Eun Sang wasn't looking at them, then openly gestured to the machines on the back counter. "Those are the same machines the _Zeus _Hotel kitchens use." He then pointed specifically to the coffeemakers, "And those are the exact brand of coffee makers in the suites of the hotel."

"Couldn't it be a coincidence?" Gong Shil asked, even though her gut feeling told her he was right.

"Let me correct my statement," Joong Won suggested, pointing to the coffee maker again. "Those are specially made machines. The company that produces them made a deal with _Zeus _a couple years back to only sell that specific brand to businesses belonging to _Zeus_."

"So this business is still being run by two people," Gong Shil bounced in her seat with excitement.

"Yes, it seems the son has inherited his 'estranged' mother's work," Joong Won mused, looking around the shop with delight. "Though," he added, "This seems a bit too… domestic of an atmosphere for someone as wild as Choi Young Do."

"We should talk to Eun Sang more," Gong Shil insisted, just as Eun Sang brought the tray of drink to their table.

"Talk to me about what?" Eun Sang questioned, focused on pouring out their coffee. Kyung Ran was right behind her, now staring at Gong Shil blankly.

"About Choi Young Do," Joong Won stated, in his usual blunt manor. Eun Sang almost dropped the coffeepot in shock. She slammed it down on the table and took a step back, catching the attention of the nearby customers. Color filled her cheeks as she covered her mouth with a hand. Gong Shil reached for her wrists and pulled her forward so she could rub her arm comfortingly. As strange as the sudden gesture was, Eun Sang was too appalled to pull back.

"W-What about him?" she finally stuttered. "He owns this business, if that's what you were wondering." Eun Sang glared at Joong Won, as if he was going to refute her statement. He was more preoccupied with the heat in her cheeks, however.

"You must have known him for a long time then," Joong Won concluded. "You were a toddler when you started coming here, correct? That's a large span of time for someone to be frequenting a single place." He let his words sink in before continuing, "Choi Young Do, as far as I know, isn't one to stay attached to things that aren't overflowing with money or stinking with self-gratification. Yet his presence remains here as well." Joong Won pointed to her uniform and then to a tray of food a waitress passing by was carrying. "I doubt it was just for the food, though I'm sure that could be a primary _attractive feature _to him."

"It's not what you're suggesting," Eun Sang insisted, though her blush said otherwise. Gong Shil took in Eun Sang's expression before interrupting Joong Won's assault.

"We won't expose anything. We were just curious," Gong Shil added softly, still stroking her arm. Eun Sang was momentarily captivated by her gentle eyes, but she shook her head, snatching her arm back from Gong Shil.

"It doesn't matter now. I'm leaving in a week. It doesn't matter," she reminded, talking more to herself than them.

"I get it!" Joong Won slammed a fist on the table triumphantly, breaking Eun Sang out her thoughts. "You're leaving tonight. Young Do's getting married in a week. You're both connected by this cafe, which his mother used to own. You've known each other for years." He stated all the facts before his determined expression morphed into sometime more gentle. "And there's only one thing in the entire world that can make a level-headed businessman throw money at a dying business. I should know that better than anyone." He turned to Gong Shil, encouraging her to finish his train of thought with a small smile.

"It all makes sense now," Gong Shil whispered, eyes widening as she added up all the events.

"What?!" Eun Sang screeched, fed up. The rest of the cafe looked up at her in fright. "What makes _sense?!"_

Gong Shil turned to the ghost in awe. "Kyung Ran, I know what you want. This is what we need to stop." Kyung Ran smiled encouragingly at her, but her response was cut off by Eun Sang's shouting.

"Stop _what_?! Me?" she demanded, then shook her head. "Stop me from leaving? You know my situation now, apparently, don't you? Why shouldn't I leave?" Eun Sang was gasping, hands flat on the table to maintain balance. She was shaking with anger.

Joong Won grunted, "Because then that crazy Choi Young Do will go even more crazy and I'll lose all my - "

"Joong Won!" Gong Shil snapped, using his name in a way he had never heard before. "You need to eave, now. Go wait with Secretary Kim."

"What?" Joong Won asked in shock. "Yah. Who's the one that brought you – "

"President," she corrected, realizing her error in reprimanding him. "I really, really think you should leave." Joong Won looked upset until he caught sight of Eun Sang's tortured expression. He never did well with emotional women.

"Oh," he rasped, shooting up out of his chair. "I'll go wait then," his tone made Eun Sang squirm in shame. Her uncomfortable state was nothing compared to Joong Won's obvious fear of unstable girls. Eun Sang allowed him to rise from his seat, she could tell something confrontational was about to happen. Joong Won turned back to Gong Shil, "Twenty minutes. Then I'm coming back in to get you."

"Okay," Gong Shil agreed, watching him drop couple bills on the table before disappearing through the back door. She then gestured to the vacated seat next to her. "Sit," she insisted to Eun Sang. Eun Sang fell into the chair, exhausted emotionally. People began to fade back into their conversations when they realized the nothing of anymore more interest was going to happen.

"I'm going to tell you something remarkable, and I'm going to ask that you keep an open mind," Gong Shil explained. She began gathering her thoughts, preparing for the worst reaction. Instead, Eun Sang tiredly waved off her speech.

"Kyung Ran-sshi wants me to stay with Young Do," she stated for Gong Shil.

"What?" Gong Shil gaped. "How did - "

"You said her name before," Eun Sang reminded, then shook her head. "I don't usually believe in ghosts. But I do believe in a woman loves her son enough to always watch over him. Even after death."

"Can you see her too?" Gong Shil asked, a bit too hopeful.

"No," she replied. "I can feel her though, right here." Eun Sang tapped her chest before letting her hand fall back to the table. "I know what Kyung Ran wants. But - " she swallowed before her voice could break. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Gong Shil held her breath in anticipation. "It's not something I can give her anymore. I - " Eun Sang gasped, shaking her head again. "No, _we, _we changed. We're too far apart now. I can't reach into his world anymore. He's gotten too far from me to catch him."

"You have to try, despite that boundary," Gong Shil argued, taking her hand. Eun Sang let out a quiet sob, her entire body shaking while she tried to contain her emotions. She suddenly got up, pulling her hand away from Gong Shil.

"No I can't. I can't wait anymore like this. He's certainly made his decision. It's foolish of me to sit here and wait. I'm leaving. I have to go tonight, otherwise I'll be too weak to convince myself to leave in the morning." Gong Shil was about to answer when she caught sight of a figure in the doorway. She started to call the figure out when Kyung Ran grabbed her sleeve.

_I need to do this I need to do this I need to do this, _she repeated, echoing the statement into Gong Shil's mind.

"I know," Gong Shil mumbled, trying to prevent the oncoming headache. She turned back to Eun Sang. "Cha Eun Sang," Gong Shil started, attempting to take her hand again. Eun Sang recoiled, taking a step back.

"No, please," she hissed. "Don't. Tell Kyung Ran-sshi I can't stay."

"Tell her yourself," Gong Shil replied, feeling Kyung Ran's cold fingers enclose around her neck. She closed her eyes, calming herself in preparation. When she opened them, she felt her control fade away.

"Eun Sang," Gong Shil repeated softly in Kyung Ran's voice, standing up. Eun Sang gaped in disbelief. Gong Shil smiled, but it didn't feel like herself at all.

It did, however, make Eun Sang take another step back.

"Kyung Ran-sshi," she murmured in awe.

"Why can't you stay?" Kyung Ran asked quietly, her voice holding a motherly tone but still in Gong Shil's voice. She leaned towards Eun Sang, waiting.

"I can't take it anymore!" Eun Sang replied, succumbing to her feelings, over her initial shock. She seemed ashamed of herself, taking another step back to keep her distance from Gong Shil's body.

"Eun Sang," Kyung Ran took another step toward her.

"I can't love someone like this anymore!" Another step back.

"Eun Sang." Forward.

"It hurts too much," Eun Sang whispered, backing up again. This time she hit something solid, a familiar scent assaulting her senses. Petrified for her, Gong Shil watched the weight of the situation sink in as Eun Sang's expression morphed into absolute horror. Eun Sang began to sink to the floor, her entire body quivering.

"Eun Sang." Young Do grabbed her upper arms to keep her steady, pulling her back so she rested against his chest. Eun Sang wrenched herself away from him, covering her face with her hands. Young Do reached for her again, but she violently shook him off.

"N-No," she protested, a low sob wracking her small frame.

Gong Shil felt Kyung Ran maneuver her body forward, when suddenly strong hands grabbed her elbows. Kyung Ran's grip on her body vanished, causing Gong Shil to collapse.

"Aish, you're getting heavier," Joong Won sighed, lifting her up. "Twenty minutes is up, by the way," he added nonchalantly.

"President," she gasped, clutching onto him for support.

"Trust me," Joong Won whispered into her ear, pulling her to his chest. He was gazing intently over her shoulder at the couple in front of them. "The last thing these kids need is a meddling mother. I know what she wants to do. But this is something they need to figure out themselves. The decision, after all, is ultimately theirs." Gong Shil nodded and turned to her right, feeling Kyung Ran's presence materialize next to her. Kyung Ran looked back at Gong Shil, defeated.

_He's right, _she relented. _This is no longer in my hands. I wish I could be._

"They'll find happiness on their own," Joong Won continued, answering Kyung Ran as if he heard her. "It may take days, months, or years. Cha Eun Sang may have to gain some ground before she comes back to Choi Young Do." He smiled down at Gong Shil, "Maybe _she _has something to prove to him first."

"Or maybe _he _needs an attitude adjustment," Gong Shil teased, letting Joong Won lead her away. Kyung Ran followed them, a watery smile forming on her face.

_But if it's meant to be, they'll come together._

"One day," Gong Shil confirmed quietly, letting the cold of the evening hit her cheeks. She felt the shift in the air as Kyung Ran took a deep breath, before exhaling slowly. Her peace of mind echoed to Gong Shil, who waited patiently for the inevitable.

Kyung Ran closed her eyes, injuries fading as the color came back to her face. She shone brightly for a moment, and then, she was gone. The knot in Gong Shil's chest finally released.

Gong Shil turned back to the cafe window to find Young Do's arms tightly around Eun Sang, who was shaking uncontrollably into his chest, fighting his grasp. He released her to look her in the eye. Eun Sang glared back up at him defiantly, and they stayed like that, gazes locked, for almost a minute. They gained everyone's attention at that point, including Joong Won's. Then Young Do did something absolutely outrageous.

He dropped to his knees.

"Is he… _begging her?" _Joong Won confirmed incredulously, peering over Gong Shil's head to get a better view.

"The greater the pride the greater they fall," Gong Shil mused, finally turning her back on the couple and leading Joong Won away.

"I don't think that's the correct phrasing," Joong Won disagreed, wrinkling his nose.

"Maybe Eun Sang can humanize Young Do for you instead. Save all your money," Gong Shil suggested, changing the subject. Joong Won laughed, kissing her cheek.

"Ah that's right. You really are amazing, my radar." Gong Shil grinned back up at him, but her thoughts inevitably fell back to Young Do and Eun Sang.

_One day. _Kyung Ran's last hope might have had rode away with the wind, but the weight of her wish has brought Eun Sang down to her knees, reaching to Young Do with outstretched arms.


End file.
